


This I promise you

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Panic Attacks, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: A short tale that goes into Link's mindset and also how Link deals with his trauma.- - - - - - -Link looks in the mirror of his new house, the new scar covers his neck reaching out with twisted limbs into his face. The new scar was noticeable.People stared at him now when he walked. And it wasn't because he's the hero of Hyrule.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	This I promise you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So I'm posting this from Mobile but really the last part of the story has showings of Zelda's PTSD from holding Calamity Ganon back for years and her own fear from it. 
> 
> This is really partially just something I wrote on whim? I just went with the flow and this is unbetaed, so sorry if I missed any mistakes! 
> 
> Part of this is after Calamity Ganon!!!! (The part with his scar is when it changes to after Calamity Ganon)

_ This is not how I'm supposed to be. _

He pukes when he wakes up. He doesn't know his own name. He knows nothing. 

His eyes fill with tears and phantom aches plague every scar. 

_ What did you lose?  _ He thinks, trying and failing to remember.  _ What did you do?  _ Pain. Regret. Loss.  _ Why are you grieving? Who's body is this? _

**_Link._ **

**_Link Hyrule needs you._ **

His head jerks up.  _ Link.  _ His name is Link. 

He can't bring words out of his mouth.  _ Has he forgotten how to talk?  _ To his horror that is a very real possibility. 

**_Link, you have been asleep for 100 years._ **

**_Please, Hyrule needs you._ **

Link stands on shaking legs, unsteady. Link looks at the area around him, everything is dark. Blue makes a vibrant comeback among twists and turns. 

Link stumbles his way to the entrance, but more before he pauses. Staring at dark chests he finds himself unlocking them with no hesitation.  _ Something familiar.  _

_ Why are they familiar?  _

Once again he can't remember. 

Link buries his face in his hands. Finally clothed, on his knees Link cries. Once again grieving for a reason he cannot remember. 

He feels hollowed out, as if someone took his heart and broke it into two. 

_ Please, please please.  _ He begs for something but he doesn't know  _ what  _ he's begging for. Is it someone who knows him? Who can answer his questions? 

Someone who can hold him and tell him everything is okay? 

Or is it for the need to feel safe? Link doesn't know about what he's begging for. But something tells him he is not the type to be on their knees sobbing. 

Something. 

_ Just what is this body grieving? Is it his own body? Is this his body? If not then whose body is this?  _

Link forces himself up. One hand braced on the wall he makes his way out. The sunlight hurts his eyes, making them water. 

When he stumbles out into a vibrant world Link feels small.  _ No, I have a duty. I cannot let her down.  _

Link blinks.  _ What was that thought? Who is ' Her '?  _ He shakes himself.  _ No. I need weapons first, then armour.  _ He turns his gaze to the sun. Something tells him to be cautious. 

Something tells him to fight. 

_ Link! Link!  _

The light gets brighter, coming from a dead castle. Dark clouds swarm around it, wrapping around it. Link stares, this sight is familiar to this body. 

_ What is that thing? And why do I recognize it?  _

_ Link! You must hurry!  _ The light cries out.  _ You must stop Calamity Ganon! Or all of Hyrule will be destroyed!  _

_ Zelda.  _ Link wants to scream. He wants to tear that monster apart.  _ I'm her appointed Knight and yet I cannot save her. I couldn't save her.  _

Link stares at that castle and he knows he will have to walk away from it. Going now would be a sucidal mission nor him or Zelda would walk away from. 

_ Link please hurry.  _

Standing on that hill he makes a promise.  _ I don't fail. I refuse to fail.  _

___________________________________________________________

  
  


Link had failed before. He cannot fail now. 

Standing in the woods, map in hand and the Master Sword on his back Link thinks of those he met on his journey. 

His friends. People that are depending on  _ him  _ to stop Calamity Ganon. 

Looking at the map he feels full. As if something was returned to him. 

_ I won't let them down.  _ He thinks, striding out of the massive forest.  _ I cannot and I will not allow Ganon to destroy our world.  _ He makes it out of the woods with his head held high and his eyes burning. 

His body hurts with new scars. 

Everything he's gained along the way stands out against his skin. Before he was never self conscious about his scars. At least he wasn't when people never noticed them. 

Link looks in the mirror of his new house, the new scar covers his neck reaching out with twisted limbs into his face. The new scar was noticeable. 

People stared at him now when he walked. And it wasn't because he's the hero of Hyrule. 

____________________________________________________

Link stares at the broken plate on the floor. He's in the Zora Domain, visiting his dear friend Sidon. The shattered plate on the ground causes his eyes to go wide. Crouching down, bow at the ready.  _ Something's wrong.  _

" Link? " Sidon appears, looking worried. " Link friend what are you doing? " He asks him and Link can't make his mouth work. 

" It's okay my friend you are safe now. " Sidon's strong voice soothes Link's panic. 

He can feel his grip on his bow relax. Link shoves the bow on the ground, arms wrapping around his own torso. " It's not  _ safe.  _ " Link cries, panic still in his veins. Sidon blinks at him. 

" Link, friend you are in the Zora Domain. " He puts his hands on Link's shoulders. 

" It's safe here because we would never let anything get to our people and that includes you. " Sidon says and Link slumps against him.  _ Safe. Safe. No monsters here. It's safe.  _

" You are safe here Link. " 

He closes his eyes and holds onto those words as long as he can. 

________________________________________________________

Link stares at the sword against the wall. The light of it shines brightly against the wall color.

' _ You cannot defeat me! ' Ganon roars loudly. Link snarls right back, glowing Master Sword in hand. ' You will always remember me! ' the monster screams, slashing with his claws.  _

_ Link brings up his shield to block it. It works but not all the way. Agony streaks down his neck and his face. With a scream of his own Link brings his sword hard through Ganon's arm.  _

" Link! Are you busy? I was hoping to discuss- " Zelda stops where she is in the doorway. The door itself is halfway open, revealing Link who stares at the Master Sword as if it has destroyed everything. 

Cautious she walks into the room, standing in front of her friend. The Knight's eyes are glazed over, seeing a nightmare she cannot. 

" Link. " Zelda touches his shoulder gently and Link is startling out of it. He gasps for air, sweat soaking his skin and eyes wide. But he is alert. 

" Zelda. " He gasps out, voice ragged. Concerned she crouches in front of her friend. " What's wrong Link? " He looks at her with a tired gaze. " Sorry. I was just remembering. " Link admits. 

" Remembering what? " She asks, wanting to understand what her friend has gone through. Wanting to help. 

Tears welled in his eyes. " Him. " He whispers, haunted by the mere implication of it. Zelda's eyes widen, she too is haunted by her own memories of being trapped at the castle. " He's not here anymore. " She says it firmly. " He cannot get us anymore. " Link trembles harshly. 

" But he will. " He whispers, terror still grips her friend in place. 

Zelda looks at him. " Even if he does, we will be ready. " She looks him in the eyes. " I promise Link, it will never be how it's been in the past. " He nods after a moment of silence. 

" Okay. " The words seem to fall from his tongue clumsily. 

Zelda smiles. 

" Our friends are here to visit. " At that Link smiles. They head out of his room, hand in hand just like when they were children. 

Link greets their friends with a wide smile that Zelda wants to save. 

_ You are not alone Link. You will never be alone again.  _

**_That I promise you._ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
